Forbidden Fruits
by RainLily13
Summary: She was the one person he wanted—they both wanted. Yet the mere thought of them together was unheard of, unprecedented. It didn't stop him from trying though; after all, he wasn't called a feared, notorious thief for nothing. Kagome/Youko/Kurama


_Heyyyy everyone! Merry Christmas! XDDD Well, for those who celebrate it of course ;) Everyone else, Happy Holidays! ^^_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: **Kay, seeing as how my internet has been acting up the last few days, somehow calling the _cops_ when I tried signing on (don't know how, I tried signing on, it acted hinky, and ten minutes later had the cops pounding on my door...-_-), I haven't got a chance to send this chapter to my beta. So please take kind to any mistake you see. Sorry! Lol, point em out if you will, so I can fix em. Thank you! ^^

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Summary-**__She was the one person he wanted—they both wanted. Yet the mere thought of them together was unheard of, unprecedented. It didn't stop him from trying though; after all, he wasn't called a feared, notorious thief for nothing. _

**Genre-** Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Drama, Angst…

**Pairings- **

Major- Kurama/Kagome/Youko

Minor- I have no idea. Probably canon pairings (Yusuke/Kieko, Sango/Miroku) Maybe I'll let you guys choose, tell me what you think.

**Setting-** There's really no set time that I'm starting at. I guess it'll be one of those stories that start before the final battle before shifting over to the future

**Ages-** I'll decide later lol.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_-Kagome's Thoughts-_

_#Hiei's Thoughts#_

_*Kurama's Thoughts*_

_*Youko's Thoughts*_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Forbidden Fruits-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Prologue-

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Mikos were usually very simple creatures to figure out…

They were evil bitches who purified demons without a bat of an eye.

They need not blink, hesitate, or utter a word. They feel your aura and BAM-

You're ash. Simple as that.

That's why he killed them without any remorse.

That's why he relished in the feel of their thick, ruby blood splashing against his skin. The aura of purity, its potency of danger that it held for his you-ki, and the euphoric sense as it faded into nothing.

It was different than him just slaughtering normal humans or even demons for that matter…

And when the Maikai was formed, they became near extinct. Those that were born had almost no power at all.

Life was sweet…

-o-

_A twisted smirk crossed his sculptured lips, his flawless fangs protruded with arrogance as he struck down the object of discussion._

_A shriek of pain graced his ears as his wonderful companions slowly killed the woman. Their thorns ripping at her skin, sending the lethal poison into her system. _

_It burned her blood, ironically giving her the same feeling that same miko gave all those other demons as she purified them to hell._

_What was that saying?_

'_Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'…?_

_A dark chuckle left his throat. _

_Truthfully, he preferred 'Revenge is a bitch'… _

-o-

At least, that was his view on all of their kind, until he met _her_ that is…

She was a paradox wrapped up in a conundrum encased in an enigma.

From the moment he laid eyes on her, his life spun in a direction he'd never thought possible.

She turned his world upside down, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

-o-

_His golden eyes narrowed predatorily at his precious prize; his pink tongue slipped out to lick his lips in anticipation._

_Feeling his heated gaze, his prize turned to look at him. Stormy blue locked with molten gold. And then, she gave him the brightest smile possible._

_He couldn't help but grin back._

-o-

He was a demon…she, a miko.

He, a ruthless sadistic thief, coveted the utmost symbol of purity simply because she was unique compared to the others of her kind.

He had to have her...

…and he would make sure no one else will, or kill all that dare stand in his way...

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 398

_Sooo, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? :/ Hopefully not the last one, lol. _

_A bit darkish, but eh. Kinda graphic too, but hey, I'm a detail maniac heheh. _

_/';_


End file.
